


KIVIK

by orphan_account



Series: Keeping Your Head Up [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Late night Ikea shopping





	

They had found a loft in Keystone, thanks to Iris West. She and Sara had hit off immediately upon their return, and once Iris got over the initial shock of Captain Cold settling down with a hero, she helped them find a rather large loft right in the heart of the city. It a leveled loft, with the bedroom and bathroom on top of the stair. The kitchen and living area took up the entire floor, spacious enough for Leonard to have a work area and Sara to have room for her training. 

 

It was perfect. 

 

And rather empty. 

 

They started up their vigilante life right away. Rather-Sara started. Leonard and Lisa opened a bar not far from the Loft, using it as a front for mercenaries and the like. Between running the bar and fighting crime they hadn’t had time to get more than a mattress and the bare essentials. 

 

Which is way, at six in the morning, Leonard was awake and sitting against the mattress, laptop up and the Ikea website glowing brightly. Slender arms wrapped around his bare stomach and Sara hooked her chin on his shoulder. 

 

“I like the Kivik,” she said, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Do we really need something that big?”

 

“With how often the collective Flash, Arrow, and Legends teams are going to visit us, we should have the seating to accommodate. Not to mention your Rogues.”

 

“That doesn’t help your argument.”

 

“But think of all the fun things we could do on a couch that big,” she whispered seductively. 

 

“The Kivik it is.” 

 

Sara laughed, letting go of Leonard and rolling off the bed. She let the sheet drop down, walking fully nude to the bathroom. 

 

“Join me?” She asked, tossing a towel at him. He grinned, putting the laptop down and followed her.


End file.
